mspaintadventuresfandomcom-20200224-history
User talk:Sorceror Nobody/Archive4
__FORCETOC__ Fresh talk page for 2016, why not Thank you I'm one of the fighters against vandalism, in particular the equaranon. I've been fussing and discussing with him/her/it on mspabooru frequently, and didn't know it had this wiki as a hideout :0 So, thank you for fixing that while I was asleep. NepetaLeijon27 (talk) 09:50, January 28, 2016 (UTC) :Well, I mean, I'm an admin, so I'm just doing my job. Which is something I should do more often on here, to be honest ; ) :Thank you for the reversions and such that you've done recently : ) Whoops, I'm sorry about the Dave Strider page. That was the first time I'd seen it on there, and it was grammatically incorrect, so I fixed the grammar and that was it. I didn't add it there myself. Concerning Ableism and Gamzee Part of me doesn't much understand why I'm being ranted at for calling Gamzee Makara a psycho, when technically, he DOES fit the definition of a psychopath. I understand its ableist, but its also the truth concerning him, at least as far as I can tell. Per Ankh ED 00:08, April 2, 2016 (UTC) The main reason this confises me is because LITERALLY the enire fandom has called Gamz psycho at one point or another. Per Ankh ED 00:21, April 2, 2016 (UTC) :People will always rant. I agree that he does seem to fit the definition, but it's such a strongly loaded word that it's probably simpler to just avoid using it... is there a specific reason for the word to be used? And where is this ranting happening? I'm not seeing it on the wiki... :I'm fairly confident that at least one person in the fandom, someone, somewhere, hasn't called Gamzee psycho. So you might want to be less liberal in using the word "literally". Especially with emphasis, which implies you mean literally literally :P :On an unrelated note, a reminder once again that the severity of vandalism does not alter which warning template is used. Edits we can believe were good faith errors get warning 1. Evident bad faith, even if only minor, gets warning 2 ::I see. And it was on tumblr. And I got the warning template memo. Several times. Thank you.Per Ankh ED 19:30, April 2, 2016 (UTC) :::Well I mean if you're using the word on tumblr, you're going to get about fifty times more people screaming at you for it than you would elsewhere on the internet :P :::Fortunately for me, it was responded to with a private chat instead of a reblog. It was only that one follower, and nobody else complained... Per Ankh ED 19:33, April 2, 2016 (UTC) Editing Privledges I'm seriously thinking it's time we take steps to prevent new and anonymous contributors from editing, because more often than not, they turn out to be vandals. Per Ankh ED 23:27, September 4, 2016 (UTC) :You can start a thread about it in the forum if you want, but of course this is hardly the first time it's come up, and we've always decided that we're not doing blanket prevention for new and anons unless there's a really severe attack. :Besides, it's Wikia that we'd have to convince of the severity of the issue anyway, since even sysops and bcrats don't actually have the power to take the steps you're proposing – the tool is, by default, only usable by Wikia staff and VSTF. As far as I know, they're pretty reluctant, as a rule, to apply it themselves unless the problem is incredibly detrimental to the wiki in question (and even more unlikely to grant the permissions to the wiki's own staff). :Trust me, we really don't have it that bad ::-sigh- Very well. Though it seems they've increased slightly since the comic's ending. Per Ankh ED 23:55, September 4, 2016 (UTC) :::Oh, I agree. But then, it always seems like it's increased. I think we just go through waves, and every time attacks happen, we can't help but compare it to the quiet period that preceded it ::::I suppose so. Per Ankh ED 23:59, September 4, 2016 (UTC) I think I'll just ... Step away from the wiki for now. Per Ankh ED 23:36, September 7, 2016 (UTC) :That may not be a bad idea, for a little while. Do come back as soon as possible, of course : ) If anyone needs me, I'll be in the Artifact Database wiki. Per Ankh ED 23:40, September 7, 2016 (UTC) I walk away for a week... ...and some anon is replacing Skaia's entire page content with a wikipedia page about beef or a cow, or something. In Slovak. I would love to know how or why this guy, who has used multiple accounts to do it over and over, is doing this at all. Per Ankh ED 19:15, September 19, 2016 (UTC) Edit Permission Hello! I'm just requesting the go-ahead to edit Dave and Karkat's pages to reflect current canon information. This is in addition to the sentiment quite a few users have also expressed in a handful of other places around the wiki (a few [1] [2] [3] [4] examples, though 2 is a bit outdated). After discussing both the in-comic and out-of-comic confirmation with the last vocal dissenter, I feel like the situation has been resolved. There is not only in-comic explicit confirmation they are in the flushed quadrant (as discussed in the links) but also multiple word-of-god confirmations supplementing it. This is in addition to the heaps of implicit evidence, of course. In addition, there are several broken links and formatting anomalies I would like to fix that are reducing the quality of both their pages further. After learning there was an edit war in the past I thought I should get the sign-off first even if most users are in agreement at this point. If you have any concerns, please let me know! InfernalRhetoric (talk) 01:06, March 28, 2017 (UTC) :After so much rabid argument on the subject (which is why I and probably others didn't want to go near it with a 413-foot bargepole), it's refreshing for someone to come along and calmly discuss it, lol. Go for it Speedy page deletion Hey, there are two pages in the speedy deletion category that really need to be deleted, can you please delete them? --Ineni (talk) 05:42, April 7, 2017 (UTC) :Done. Not as speedily as would be ideal, admittedly. But still Portability Hey, looks like I got sucked back into this. Want to work on making portable infoboxes? I like to believe I'm pretty good at that sort of thing. Already made a similar one for the Nightfall wiki here. :Oh yeah, another note: [[:Category:Candidates for deletion|holy crap someone needs to mass delete some shit]]. Request to merge Hiveswap Wiki Hey, I'm the admin at the Hiveswap Wiki and I was wondering if you would be interested in that wiki with this one? Like, so if someone enters "hiveswap.wikia.com" it would redirect to this wiki's home page. This community is more active in terms of pageviews and content and there are no pages to transfer over, so there's no need to export/import anything. If you think it's a good idea, you can go ahead and send a request to Wikia, or I can do so if you'd prefer. --LostRunes (talk) 04:53, October 1, 2017 (UTC)